Engañada
by Smile08
Summary: Ella solo quiere tener la custodia de su hija y verla crecer, él... él solo es un hombre de negocios, que quiere acciones en una de las empresas mas importantes de Japón. Entonces ¿que los une? ¿Yue?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia toma prestados los personajes del la seria Card Captor Sakura creada por el grupo CLAMP, es un universo alterno al de la historia verdadera solo tome "prestado" los nombres de esta fantástica serie."**

***Cap 1***

**"El magnate Yue Tsukishiro acaba de anunciar su divorcio formal de la modelo Sakura Kinomoto, tras seis años de matrimonio la pareja perfecta de Asia rompe definitivamente su relación, con una niña de tres años y hasta ahora la principal heredera de este emporio como lo es Tsukishiro company, no se sabe cómo termina esta historia en un plano más legal, por el momento de rumora que el motivo de la ruptura es una supuesta infidelidad, lo que no se ha confirmado es si la infidelidad ha ocurrido de parte del magnate o de parte de la modelo, por ahora no hay más noticias al respecto"**

La noticia retumbaba en todos los periódicos y prensa local de toda Asia, pues como se había especulado se rumoraba que la pareja quienes eran la pareja perfecta en muchos sentidos, los dos, jóvenes apasionados y con dos carreras prometedoras en sus vidas era una unión de ensueño para cualquiera pues Yue se encontraba posicionando su empresa a nivel internacional y lo había logrado muy bien y por su parte Sakura a pesar de ser tan joven y haber tenido una niña tan joven tenía una carrera más que prometedora por delante y aún así no funcionó, durante su último año la pareja se desplomó y terminó su relación definitivamente, tratando de apartarse de los medios con justificaciones innecesarias y sin embargo todos querían una explicación, explicación que no llegaría prontamente.

Justo en el momento en el cual la periodista del canal más escandaloso del país se jactaba dando la noticia de la mayor y más inesperada ruptura del año, una joven de cabello largo color castaño con vestiduras impecables cabello semi recogido y maquillaje perfecto para la ocasión, pero cubriendo sus ojos de unas gafas de sol y cubriendo a su pequeña hija en sus brazos de todos los flashes de las cámaras que en ese momento no le daban tregua, pues desde hacía una semana los seguían a todo lado y para evitar las molestas luces debía usar casi que permanentemente las gafas de sol, en ese momento ella salía de sí tranquilo departamento ubicado en el centro de Tokio, de alguna extraña manera todos los periodistas del país se habían enterado de la audiencia que decidirá con quien viviría la pequeña Suky Tsukishiro Kinomoto que se llevaría acabo en menos de una hora.

La mujer luego de pasar por el "campo de batalla" que representaba la recepción de su departamento logró ingresar al auto de su abogado un lujoso Mercedes Benz negro, luego de acomodar a la niña en el asiento preparado para ella, se retiró las gafas de sol dejando ver dos lagunas color verde que eran su mayor atractivo y por lo que muchas personas decían que había alcanzado su fama en tan corto tiempo pues ella tan sólo tenía 25 años y ya tenía los más jugosos contratos de modelaje y se encontraba impulsando una marca propia de cosméticos.

-Eriol ¿cómo es posible que esta manada de buitres se enteraran de mi audiencia?-pronunciaba la enojada modelo a su abogado de confianza

- Pues Sakura créeme que no tengo la más mínima idea pero averiguare quien fue el que soltó la lengua y recibirá su merecido-pronunciaba el abogado de la forma más calmada y con sus ojos azules e inmutables frente a la situación

- De acuerdo- mencionó la ojiverde para luego agregar - Ya tienes todo preparado para la audiencia verdad?, no quiero ni pensar en qué sucedería si Yue lograra obtener la custodia de Suky- dice la mujer con un dejo de amargura y tristeza en su voz

- Cálmate sakura se que el hermano de Yue es buen abogado pero créeme por nuestra amistad que no permitiría jamás que se llevarán a Suky sabes cuanto la amo y cuanto daría por ella.

- Lo se Eriol por eso no sólo eres mi abogado sino un amigo en el que puedo confiar.

-Señor ya llegamos- anunció el conductor del vehículo a lo que ellos asintieron al mismo tiempo

-Sakura debes estar muy tranquila de acuerdo, sabes que cuando te bajes del auto te enfrentarás a miles de preguntas y miles de personas que te alterarán el pulso- le recalcó el abogado antes de salir

Sakura sacó a la niña de su asiento tomando en una mano a la niña y en el otro el bolso de ella y la muñeca de la pequeña, al bajar del auto nuevamente se vio enfrentada a los flashes preguntas y momentos incómodos antes de entrar a la sala de audiencias,

Al ingresar pudo ver que ya se encontraba Yue con su hermano Yukito en las sillas del lado derecho de la audiencia, Yue lucía como siempre uno de sus trajes impecables y un rostro sereno casi frío, lo que llevo a Sakura a pensar cómo había llegado a enamorarse de un hombre tan frío como el, que la miraba fijamente como queriendo hacer tener miedo justo en ese momento, pero ella no tenía miedo no de él, porque ella sabía que saldría victoriosa de todo esto, al momento de pasar su mirada a Yukito la reacción de éste fue totalmente distinta pues este le sonrió y la saludó con una mano caso contrario a su hermano que ni siquiera dio el más mínimo indicio de saludarla, ella llegó finalmente a su puesto al lado izquierdo pasando las puertas de madera y se sentó con la pequeña en sus piernas y Eriol a su lado derecho.

- Reciban al honorable juez de familia Terada- anunció el guardia

Ante el llamado todos se pusieron de pie para mostrar respeto frente al juez que decidiría su caso de la custodia de la niña.

-Pueden sentarse- señaló el juez- Damos inicio a la audiencia número 55169, que trata sobre la custodia de la pequeña Suky Tsukishiro Kinomoto, que se llevara acabo en mi sala, bueno como primer punto del día señora - dirigiéndose se Sakura- podría darle durante el juicio la niña al empleado de servicios infantiles, para que el juicio sea más equitativo- hizo la aclaración, en ese momento Sakura miro a Eriol el cual simplemente asintió dándole a entender que debía hacerlo, luego de unos segundos la trabajadora se acercó y Sakura le entregó la niña.- bien como es debido la corte cede la palabra al abogado de la madre para que presente su defensa

- Buenos días señor juez- Eriol se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia al nombrado- honorable jurado que los acompaña el día de hoy, bueno como es bien sabido, la ley siempre beneficia a la madre con respecto a la custodia de los niños en casos como estos, sin embargo aquí el padre presente ha apelado una petición para la custodia, pues bien señor juez, honorable jurado, la pequeña aquí presente no sólo necesita de educación, vivienda y lujos los cuales es lo que le ofrece el padre ella necesita de un hogar estable, donde pueda sentirse segura de forma sentimental, emocional en donde se inculquen valores...- no pudo seguir hablando pues se vio interrumpido

-Objeción su señoría el abogado presenta argumentos sin pruebas válidas- mencionó Yukito

- perdón su señoría, pero es falso ¿que necesita la niña de un ambiente lleno de amor?-Menciono Eriol con un toque de ironía en la voz

-Objeción fuera de lugar -mencionó el juez, y Sakura solo pudo sentirse más que agradecida con Eriol en ese momento.

-Bien como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido- aquí miro a Yukito con mucho recelo a lo que este sólo torció los ojos- la niña necesita verse envuelta de un ambiente rico y favorecedor emocionalmente y no sólo materialmente, ambiente que si se llega a dejar con el padre se va a ver afectado por cuestiones como la disponibilidad de tiempo del padre, el tener que tratarse de forma diaria más con terceras personas que con la misma familia, además su señoría de que ella deberá verse rodeada de una inmensa seguridad permanente al no contar con mayor supervisión por parte del padre, afectando así la interacción y relación con sus pares.

-Objeción su señoría, mi cliente tiene toda la disposición para cuidar de su hija-mencionó Yukito

-Orden, orden en mi corte- mencionó el juez al momento en el que adoraba con un mazo de madera el escritorio- abogado Tsukishiro ya tendrá su momento para presentar sus pruebas a favor.

-Bien continuó, la niña debe verse enriquecida con su ambiente si lo que queremos es que crezcas sana, cosa que se verá obstruida por la relación que puede ofrecerle el padre, mi cliente por otro lado tiene un solventó económico bastante beneficioso y el cual lleva nutriendo con el único fin de jubilarse prontamente de su carrera como modelo para dedicarse al hogar que planea conformar con la pequeña presente- En ese momento Sakura sólo podía ver como el juez veía a Suky y examinaba cada una de las palabras que decía Eriol- pues bien su señoría como último argumento y el que considero más válido la menor es una persona de sexo femenino, por ende en mi opinión como abogado considero que es mucho más prudente dejarla con la madre pues si usted no ha visto las estadísticas las niñas entre los 4 y los 8 años suelen ser violadas o "manoseadas" por sus parientes más cercanos y en caso de que la custodia de la menor sea entregada a su padre viviría principalmente con su tío y su padre,- ante esto Eriol término con una voz de ultratumba y se sentó al lado de Sakura no antes de dedicarle una sonrisa ladina, gesto que Sakura devolvió con una sonrisa igual.

El juez quedó en silencio unos momentos analizando la situación antes de darle la palabra a la defensores del padre.

-Prosiga abogado Tsukishiro con su defensa- viéndolo fijamente.

-Su señoría, primero quiero resaltar que el argumento dado anteriormente por la contraparte no es motivo suficiente para que no se le de la custodia a mi cliente, pues mi cliente puede darle una vida mucho más digna y mejor librada de forma económica y en cuanto a la disponibilidad de tiempo mi cliente esta totalmente dispuesto a reorganizar su agenda con tal de compartir más tiempo del acostumbrado con su hija, cosa que la señorita Kinomoto no podría darse el lujo, pues ella hasta ahora inicia su carrera como empresaria, Por otro lado la última razón dada por el abogado Hiragizawa, si me permite no tiene pruebas para mencionar hechos de tal bajeza, por este motivo su señoría solicito que no sea tomada en cuenta...- En ese instante se vio interrumpido por el juez

-Señor Tsukishiro es cierto que la menor en caso de quedar a custodia de sus cliente viviría con este y su hermano?

-Si su señoría, pero le aseguro que mi cliente no representa ningún peligro para la menor

-Es decir que la menor no tendría un modelo femenino al cual seguir?- concluyó el juez

- Su señoría mi cliente esta dispuesto poner a su disposición una institutriz y una nana permanente, beneficio que no puede ofrecer la contraparte- finalizó Yukito

-Objeción su señoría, lo que mi cliente ofrece no es un cuidado de terceros para la niña, lo que mi cliente ofrece es cuidado permanente de parte de ella, para impedir cualquier incidente que pueda perjudicar a la menor, pues mi cliente comprende lo delicado de la situación - Alegó Eriol rápidamente

- Objeción aceptada- pronunció el juez ante lo que Eriol y Sakura sonrieron

- Señor juez ¿considera usted que es suficiente argumento?- respondió Yukito con odio.

- Señoras y señores por ahora es suficiente, en este momento el jurado se reunirá y decidirá lo mejor para la menor- finalizó el juez y se retiró

Luego de unos momentos en silencio y unos comentarios ácidos de parte de Yue y de Yukito hacia Sakura y un silencio por parte de Eriol hacia la situación transcurrieron unos 45 minutos en promedio, luego de esto salió el juez y el jurado para dar su dictamen.

- El jurado ha decidido y por unanimidad de votos se ha llegado a la conclusión que por crianza, factor económico, seguridad afectiva y bienestar psicológico lo mejor para la mejor es q la custodia sea entregada a la madre de la menor- en ese momento hubieron varios murmullos- silencio por favor, se concluye que el padre de familia deberá consignar una suma de dinero en la cuenta personal de la menor para solventar los gastos que esta tenga, de igual forma el padre de familia tendrá derecho a pasar tiempo con la menor en una temporalidad igual a los 30 días, esto una vez cada dos meses.- en ese momento el representante del jurado se levantó y el jurado dio por terminado el juicio.

-Ya veras Sakura esto no se quedara así no sólo te recuperare a ti también a mi hija- gritó Yue colérico- y tu abogado de pacotilla la pagaras caro- en ese momento Yue era sostenido por Yukito quien trataba de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito.

- vámonos Suky, despídete de papá - le dijo Sakura a la pequeña niña mientras la alzaba en sus brazos.

- Sakura que tal si vamos a celebrar he?- le menciono Eriol a Sakura mientras esta subía al auto.

- Gracias Eriol pero la verdad quiero llevar a Suky a casa y descansar un poco hoy fue un poco estresante y la verdad quiero descansar.

- De acuerdo entonces vamos a tu casa y pedimos algo de comida o si prefieres te cocino y eso será nuestra celebración que Suky continúa junto a nosotros- menciono esto mientras sujetaba la mano de Sakura de forma muuuuy cariñosa, ante este gestó Sakura se sonrojó y retiró rápidamente la mano

- De acuerdo Eriol pediremos la cena y luego te iras a tu casa de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo hermosa será como tu digas- mencionó Eriol dirigiendo el auto al centro de la ciudad

Luego de unos treinta minutos llegaron al departamento donde vivía Sakura con la pequeña Suky, Eriol ayudo a Sakura con la maleta de la pequeña pues la niña se había dormido en los brazos de Sakura, una vez ingresaron al departamento Sakura fue directo a su habitación y dejó a la pequeña en su cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde ya se encontraba Eriol ordenando la cena.

- Pedí lasagna.. Recordé que te gusta mucho- menciono Eriol mientras se acercaba a Sakura y se retiraba el saco y la corbata

_" se ve tan guapo"- pensamiento rápido de Sakura_

_- _Me conoces muy bien Eriol- menciono Sakura algo nerviosa

- No como yo quisiera la verdad- dijo esto mientras le retiraba un mechón del rostro de la ojiverde y lo podía tras su oreja izquierda

- Eriol ya te he dicho acabo de salir de un matrimonio fallido con alguien que yo creí que era el amor de mi vida además esta Suky no quiero q ella sufra o que me la llegan a quitar, si eso sucediera yo me muero y lo sabes- menciono Sakura mientras agachaba su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Anda déjame curar tu corazón Sakura, sabes cuanto te amo, sabes cuanto amo a Suky, tu mejor que nadie sabe cuánto quiero a esa niña, soy su padrino yo la amo como la hija que aún no tengo - se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro - por favor- y sin más la besó, fue un beso tierno pero que luego se fue tornando apasionado y ante lo que Sakura reacciono pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Eriol y el comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Sakura.

Un timbre sonó, ante lo que ellos saltaron y se separaron de inmediato Sakura retrocedió y miró avergonzada a Eriol, se acomodó un poco la ropa y el cabello antes de ir a abrir la puerta, pagó el domicilio y comenzó a servir los platos en la mesa luego de eso se sentó y Eriol la imitó en su gesto.

- Sakura sólo adultos, es normal que yo te encuentre atractiva y tu a mi no hay nada de malo en eso- le dijo Eriol conociendo que la castaña estaba más que apenada

- Eriol en este momento no tengo cabeza para nada si?, por favor no me hagas las cosas tan difíciles- dijo Sakura de forma cortante,

Comieron en silencio y no se volvió a mencionar el tema, terminaron de cenar y Eriol se retiró a su casa como se lo prometió a Sakura.

Transcurrieron las semanas y nada pasaba con Eriol no habían vuelto a hablar o verse y eso en cierta medida se sentía bien la hacía sentirse tranquila podía trabajar en el impulso de su marca de cosméticos, cosméticos K.

Se encontraba en su oficina supervisando todo lo de publicidad para el próximo lanzamiento, el cual sería para dentro de 2 mese, cuando de repente apareció un Moreno con cabello color chocolate totalmente alborotado, que vestía con un traje gris que le quedaba bastante bien se veía ancho en los hombros y una cintura diminuta para que luego cayera el pantalón de forma recta en donde Sakura pudo observar las bien formadas piernas que tenía este hombre y como le lucía de bien esa gabardina que llevaba enésima de su traje

- Sakura Kinomoto verdad?- pronunció con aquella voz tan varonil que captó absolutamente toda la atención de Sakura.

- Si, pero usted es?...- pronuncio Sakura de la forma más segura que pudo, al igual que se ponía de pie y apretaba la mano que le extendía el hombre.

- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li y me encuentro sumamente interesado en el lanzamiento de tu marca- pronunció mientras miraba, mejor devoraba a Sakura, con una sonrisa ladeada y tomaba la pequeña mano de Sakura entre la suya.

En ese momento Sakura supo que su vida no volvería a ser la misma de siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia toma prestados los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura creada por**

**el grupo CLAMP, es un universo alterno al de la historia verdadera solo tome "prestado"**

**los nombres de esta fantástica serie.**

**Cap 2**

La oficina parecía estar más pequeña, sentía como si el aire hubiese decidido de repente no circular más cerca de su nariz, sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, todo absolutamente todo eso solo porque había sujetado la mano que él le extendía, era una sensación totalmente nueva, nunca jamás había sentido algo así con nadie y eso la asustaba y mucho.

- Cuénteme señor Li como supo de mi?- pronunció de una forma rápida antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera.

- Pues bueno no es difícil saber de ti, cuando tienes a medio mundo mencionándote y adorándote - respondió como si se tratara de un tema sin ninguna importancia.

- Si a venido a interrogarme respecto a mi profesión o a mi empresa es mejor que se marche señor Li- estaba enojada sentía como si de repente él supiera muchas cosas de ella que ni ella misma conocía y eso le disgustaba mucho.

- Cálmate Sakura, te puedo llamar así no?- le pregunto de una forma sagas .

- No, no puede señor Li porque no lo conozco y usted no me conoce a mi así que no tiene ningún derecho a llamarme por mi nombre- dijo esto mientras organizaba algunos papeles que cubrían su escritorio y comenzaba a buscar su bolso para marcharse.

- Okey creo q iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, me voy a presentar- en ese momento se sentó en una de las silla que estaban frente al escritorio ignorando como Sakura iniciaba su marcha hacia la puerta de su oficina- Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, mi interés es netamente de negocios, soy inversionista de industrias que este momento están altamente posicionadas, he conocido sobre ti por periódicos y medios de comunicación que no dejan de pronunciar tu nombre y el de Tsukishiro, pero a mí no me interesa eso, lo que me interesa es que puedo ayudarte a posicionar tu empresa de cosméticos no sólo como la más grande a nivel nacional, sino también internacional- cuando terminaba de pronunciar todo esto Sakura sentía como lentamente su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, pues este hombre era extremadamente directo, no daba espacios a las dudas y lo más importante por una extraña razón la ponía nerviosa- pero eso no es sólo por lo que estoy interesado, quiero tener una gran parte en acciones dentro de tu compañía, ese será el precio de mi inversión.

- Lo sabía nada es tan maravilloso y mucho menos sin un interés de por medio, la pregunta importante aquí es ¿porque mi compañía y porque yo?-mencionó en un tono severo en el que no se notaba la duda y estado de ánimo tan fatal.

- No querida- en ese momento se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia ella- no sólo invertiré en ti, invierto mi capital en muchas otras empresas a las cuales les veo futuro y la tuya casualmente es una de ellas- finalizó en un tono cortante y seguro sin desprender la mirada ni en un instante de los ojos de ella.

- Señor Li gracias por la aclaración de todas mis preguntas pero me temo- en ese momento abrió Sakura la puerta y se hizo a un lado dándole entender a Shaoran que era momento de marcharse- que el día de hoy no podré atenderlo, pues me encuentro de salida, así que con mucho gusto puede mandar a su representante el lunes y yo hablaré con él pero por ahora me tengo que marchar- finalizó mientras veía como el castaño cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, pero mantenía fija su mirada en ella.

- No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto yo a usted le atenderé personalmente, como suelo hacerlo con las compañías que considero más importantes- en ese momento se marchó sólo dejando el olor de su colonia en el ambiente, acto seguido Sakura se marchó.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era que el parqueadero que ella consideraba desolado, no se encontraba así.

- Así que tú eres la famosa Sakura Kinomoto - una sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba en su rostro de una forma sombría- creo que no me dieron todos los detalles sobre tu aspecto querida, pero ya habrá tiempo para conocerte mejor- acto seguido se marchó en su auto tan negro como la noche para algún lugar en la ciudad de Tokio

El camino era largo y se asomaba la lluvia podía verlo en las nubes negras del cielo y el hecho de que se aproxima el otoño, si en efecto caería la lluvia, debía llegar pronto a casa pues Suky le temía a los truenos y no quería que ella se asustará por ella no estar allí presente, una vez llegó al edificio donde vivía se bajó afanosamente del auto y se dirigió hacia el departamento que habitaba en el 5to piso, cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento se encontró con Naoko, la vecina universitaria que le ayudaba a cuidar a Suky en las mañanas, pues ella llegaba todos los sia a las 2 de la tarde a casa.

-Gracias Naoko- Le dijo mientras esta se levantaba del sillón en el que estaba leyendo un libro.

-No hay de que Sakura, realmente es un placer para mi cuidar a Suky ella es un amor y nunca tengo un inconveniente con ella, se durmió hace 15 minutos está en su camita en la alcoba de ella- Dijo esto mientras tomaba su morral y se ponía la chaqueta.

-Dile a tu madre que gracias por permitirme estar aquí con Suky- Menciono Sakura mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento.

Se dirigió a la alcoba de Suky y la vio dormida en su cama, abrazando a su conejo morado, se veía tan tranquila en ese momento, su hija era todo en su mundo si llegase a perderla por algún motivo no se lo perdonaría jamás, la vida que tuvo al lado de Yue no había sido del todo mala, pues fue decisión de los dos el nacimiento de Suky y el con Suky jamás se había comportado mal pero lo que le hizo a ella eso era doliente y había herido en lo hondo de su orgullo.

En ese momento sonó su celular que se encontraba en su bolso en la sala, fue inmediatamente a contestar.

-Aquí Kinomoto- Contesto rápidamente

-Sakura soy Tomoyo- Tomoyo su amiga desde la universidad y su ahora socia en la construcción de su empresa de cosméticos- Sakura estás en tu casa?

-Si Tomoyo ¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto de forma angustiada pues Tomoyo nunca iba a su casa la última vez que le había dicho eso fue cuando la madre ella murió hace un año

-Creo que esto es mejor hablarlo personalmente- Luego de eso colgó

Tras veinte minutos de espera, sonó el timbre de la puerta ella abrió y se encontró con una Tomoyo con su cabello recogido en una coleta y con muchas carpetas en los brazos, tenía en sus ojos color violeta una mirada llena de angustia, Tomoyo entró al comedor y depósito todas las carpetas que tenía en los brazos y se voltio a mirar a Sakura.

-Tomoyo que pasa?, me estoy angustiando- le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo de forma afanosa y con un tono de voz que denotaba angustia.

-Sakura tenemos que correr la fecha de lanzamiento de Cosméticos K- Dijo esto agachando la cabeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Porque?, Tomoyo no entiendo, todo estaba bien, los laboratorios nos habían dado su aprobación, que sucedió?- En ese instante a Sakura se le estaba helando la sangre sentía que se estaba muriendo en vida, pues su trabajo de un año entero se estaba viendo impedido y ella aún no conocía la razón.

-Sakura de los 6 laboratorios con los que contábamos de aprobación, ya solo tenemos el de dos, cuando saliste de la oficina me escribieron al correo electrónico que retiraron el apoyo a tu marca de cosméticos por tu falta de experiencia en el campo.- Mencionaba esto mientra levantaba la cabeza y miraba a Sakura con ojos llorosos- Sakura no tenemos fondos suficientes, porque también solicitaron la devolución del dinero invertido.

-Cuáles son estos laboratorios?- Pregunto de forma rápida intentado encontrar el verdadero motivo por el cual los laboratorios estaban retirando su apoyo.

-Pues son- En ese momento se dio vuelta hacia los papeles que ella había traído momentos antes- Aquí están, T&T, Evolution y New World- Dijo esto presentando ante Sakura las tres carpetas

-Matare a Yue- Dijo esto lleno de furia y de una voz cargada de muchas emociones encontradas.

-Porque Yue?- Pregunto de forma dudosa Tomoyo

-Porque estos tres laboratorios son los tres socios que me presento Yue cuando inicie con mi marca y ellos fueron los primeros en darme su apoyo- En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que Yue estaba jugando sucio con tal de conseguir la custodia de Suky pues ella muy bien sabía que si ella no demostraba la suficiente solvencia económica Yue podía presentar este argumento frente al juez y de inmediato le quitarían la custodia de Suky.

-Tomoyo, necesito que me consigas el número de el señor- Tomó aire con tal de poder pronunciar el nombre- Shaoran Li y me concretes una cita con él para el lunes en la mañana, no estoy dispuesta a correr la fecha de lanzamiento solo porque Yue me ponga trampas - Dijo esto de forma decidida y en ese momento Tomoyo la miró con admiración, pues sabía muy bien por todo lo que había tenido que pasar su amiga y admiraba el valor con el que se enfrentaba a todo esto.

-Sakura no entiendo de donde sacas tantas fuerzas para poder enfrentar todo lo que te ha pasado en la vida no entiendo como lograste pasar de quedarte sin tus papas a una de las modelos más importantes y ahora empresaria y mira que a pesar de acabar de salir de un divorcio y de que Yue te ponga trabas sigues adelante, yo quisiera tener esa valentía- Mencionaba esto con unos ojos llenos de profunda admiración y orgullo hacia su amiga.

Sakura no pudo más que abrazarla e invitarla a cenar, poco después Suky se despertó y ella le preparó su biberón y con su amiga pasaron la tarde jugando con Suky enseñándole a decir las primeras palabras y ayudándola a caminar lentamente.

Por su parte un poderoso hombre se instalaba en su casa a las afueras de Tokio, pues disfrutaba de lo calma que le daba su casa y de lo lejos del bullicio de la gente, cuando ingreso a su casa de dos plantas lo recibió un amable señor ya entrado en los 50 años con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Joven Shaoran que tal su día?- Le preguntó en un tono amable, característico de él.

-Muy bien Wey, mejor de lo que esperaba- Menciono con una sonrisa ladeada -Me conseguiste a la información que te solicite- Dijo esto mientras se dirigía al estudio y se quitaba su gabán y ponía su maletín en un asiento.

-Sí señor, encontré que la señorita Kinomoto viene de un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda, en donde procedían sus padres, su madre era modelo y su papa decano de la universidad de Tomoeda, cuando ella tenía 16 años su padre se convirtió en el decano de la universidad de Tokio,por este motivo la familia se muda a Tokyo y ella inicia su carrera de modelaje, siguiendo los pasos de su madre, a sus 17 años ingresó a esta universidad a estudiar negocios y finanzas y a sus casi 19 años sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico que la dejó huérfana pero con un cupo asegurado en la universidad de Tokio, así que continuó sus estudio y luego de cumplir sus 19 años de edad contrae matrimonio con Yue Tsukishiro quien es 5 años mayor que ella, convirtiéndola a ella en la modelo insignia de Convertion y Asociados, la empresa líder en tecnología en Japón y que casualmente es propiedad de la familia Tsukishiro, esto hace que la carrera de ella de un giro y se "cotice" como modelo, luego de tres años de matrimonio llega a sus vidas Suky, con 22 años de edad y una hija es aun así es una de las modelos más cotizadas del país, luego de eso nos lleva a la actualidad tras seis años de matrimonio, con una niña de tres años y con tan solo veinticinco años, enfrenta un divorcio multimillonario y una lucha por la custodia de la niña y también un lanzamiento de su marca de cosméticos, pero como última noticia me han dicho que tres de los laboratorios que apoyaban la marca le han retirado dicho apoyo- En ese momento al joven sentado en la silla tras el escritorio se le forma una sonrisa - Así que no se sabe que va a hacer la modelo y empresaria ahora- Finalizó Wey cerrando la carpeta que contenía toda la información que había leído antes.

-No tiene ningún familiar lejano?

-Según los reportes, no señor- Revisando nuevamente la carpeta.

-Motivos por los cuales se dio el divorcio?

-Hasta el momento han manejado con mucha cautela esta información, pues los abogados son por parte del señor Tsukishiro es su hermano y por parte de la señorita Kinomoto es Hiragizawa un abogado muy allegado a ella.- Respondió de forma serena el anciano.

-Que tan allegado es el abogado?- Pregunto de forma recelosa, pues sabía que tras el divorcio de ella habría buitres acechando por todo lado y él no quería competencia.

- La verdad señor la información que me llegó es que el abogado es amigo de ella incluso antes de que ella contrajera matrimonio con Tsukishiro.

-De acuerdo, necesito toda la información que puedas darme sobre el divorcio y ese tal Hiragizawa- Luego de esto le hizo una seña de que se podía retirar y por su parte se sirvió un vaso de Whisky - Así que te retiraron el apoyo?- En ese momento sonrió y el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo un momento.

-Aquí Li- Contestó secamente, escucho atentamente lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea y respondió- Solucionare para que todo inicie lo más pronto posible como está pactado.

Hola chicas es hermoso saber que ya hay algunas seguidoras que les gusta mi historia, gracias por su apoyo y perdón por la tardanza, besos a todas y espero seguir contando con su apoyo durante todo el Fic. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia toma prestados los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura creada por el grupo CLAMP, es un universo alterno al de la historia verdadera solo tome "prestado" los nombres de esta fantástica serie.**

**Cap. 3**

Lunes en la mañana, parecía que ese día no llegaría y una angustiada Sakura se encontraba a las afueras de uno de los edificios más elegantes de la ciudad de Tokio, aun dentro de su auto y debatiéndose entre si la decisión que había tomado era la correcta o no, pues en unos breves instantes se presentaría ante Shaoran Li, ella se había tomado la delicadeza de averiguar un poco sobre el inversionista que decía estar interesado en su empresa, efectivamente lo que encontró es que es un inversionista a nivel internacional, que actualmente residía en Tokio pero que su natalidad era de Hong Kong, su linaje era antiguo entre las familias chinas y que era un excéntrico millonario, invertía en empresas que nacían y otras que estaban a punto de la banca-rota, lo consideraban algo arriesgado pero en sus 8 años de carrera como inversionista no había perdido ni un solo centavo de lo que había invertido, de su vida pública no se sabía nada, solo que de vez en cuando salía con mujeres hermosas pero de bajo perfil y asistía a algunas reuniones sociales casi siempre acompañado de Meiling Li, familiar lejana, como ella misma menciono en una entrevista.

Luego de recorrer lo que mentalmente había estado leyendo sobre el que ella esperaba fuera su próximo socio se decidió bajar del auto y dirigirse al edificio donde Tomoyo muy amablemente había concretado una cita con aquel hombre, ella lucia algo muy ejecutivo, llevaba una falta gris ceñida con pliegues que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas con una blusa de cuello redondo y mangas libres unas medias veladas color negro con unos zapatos de tacón sencillos y un bléiser negro con una bufanda gris a juego y su bolos del mismo tono, llevaba sus acostumbradas gafas negras y su cabello largo suelto que se movía con el viento en ese momento, ingreso al elegante edificio y se dirigio a la recepción la secretaria no la miro inicalmente y simplemente le pregunto

-En que le puedo colaborar?- pronuncio la recepcionista sin levantar el rostro del computador.

-Vengo a ver al señor Shaoran Li-Dijo Sakura de forma cortante a la recepcionista

-Quien lo busca?- Pregunto nuevamente la recepcionista.

-Dígale que Sakura Kinomoto ya ha llegado a cumplir la reunión- Dijo esto en un tono moderado, pero fue inevitable para la recepcionista no subir su rostro y mirar con sus ojos azules con total asombro a Sakura.

-Dios, Es usted Sakura Kinomoto!, La modelo!- En ese momento Sakura la miro como siempre miraba a sus admiradoras, con una radiante sonrisa y retirando sus gafas oscuras de los ojos, pues a pesar de ella ser una persona distinta a la de hace 6 años no olvida quien es en realidad, al ver como la modelo sonreía la recepcionista se llenó de alegría- Señorita Kinomoto por favor siga a la sala de espera VIP en un momento un mesero le dará algo para que tome en esta fría mañana y permítame yo personalmente le diré al señor Li que usted se encuentra aquí- Rápidamente guio a Sakura hasta la sala, una sala amplia y con muebles lujosos y cómodos.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los sillones y rápidamente apareció un mesero ofreciéndole un té caliente, al cual ella acepto, pues se sentía nerviosa y con un poco de frio también, en ese instante apareció la recepcionista con una enorme sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

-Señorita Kinomoto sé que es atrevido de mi parte, pero me podría tomar una foto con usted? –Sakura sonrió y asintió dándole a entender que si tenía autorización para la foto, inmediatamente la chica saco su celular de un bolsillo y se tomó una foto con ella, luego de eso se fue dando saltos hacia fuera de la sala

Tras quince minutos Sakura ya había terminado su té y aún seguía esperando que le dijeran en que momento podía pasar a la oficina de Li pero nadie le decía nada, de repente alguien se sentó junto a ella, pero se encontraba tan distraída que no noto quien era.

-Valla revuelo que has ocasionado en mi oficina hoy, deberías venir más seguido para que todos mis trabajadores quieran estar para riba y para abajo y haciendo sus deberes más rápido con tal de venir a verte.- En ese momento Sakura se giró a ver quién le hablaba pero se quedó sin aire, pues no se esperaba que fuera Shaoran Li quien estuviera en ese momento junto a ella hablándole en una sala de espera- Bueno creo que sería más cómodo hablar en mi oficina así que vamos y hablamos, que seguramente es a lo que has venido a hacer aquí- En ese momento las neuronas de ella morían una a una pues la colonia tan varonil que Expedia él y ese tono tan seguro y relajado de su voz y más aún su cabello color chocolate alborotado que le daba un aspecto tan diferente al de otros hombres.

Shaoran se levando del asiento y le extendió la mano, para que ella también se levantara, un acto que le pareció sumamente caballeroso a Sakura, él la guio hasta su oficina la cual tenía una vista excelente de toda la ciudad.

-Toma asiento te mandare a traer algo para beber ¿Qué deseas?- En ese momento a Sakura le pareció que volvía a ser una adolescente pues las palabras no le salían de la garganta, hasta que por fin pudo articular palabra.

-Un té está bien – por fin logro articular palabra, para el alivio de ella misma, luego de eso tomo asiento y vio como Li llamaba a alguien y ordenaba su té y un café con crema y azúcar.

-Bien Sakura, perdón Kinomoto –Corrigió Li mientras se sentaba en su mullido sillón- Mi atención es toda tuya, dime en que te puedo colaborar?- Sakura notaba su tono sarcástico, pues él sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual en ese momento ella se encontraba sentada frente a él.

-Bien señor Li- En ese momento se vio interrumpida por su acompañante

-Que yo no te pueda decir por tu nombre, no quiere decir que tu no puedas llamarme por el mío, pues me considero una persona joven y el apelativo de "Señor Li", se me hace más como a mi padre- Dijo esto último con una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquier mujer en frente de él.

-De acuerdo S...Shaoran- Tomo aire para continuar y por último fue directa – Usted debe saber perfectamente mi motivo, usted fue a mi oficina y me ofreció una posible inversión en mi empresa, pues bien yo he venido a negociar esa inversión, porque en este momento me encuentro muy interesada en esta.

-Mmm pues me parece bien que hubiese cambiado de opinión señorita Kinomoto, pero cuénteme- En ese momento se levantó y camino rodeando el escritorio para quedar más cerca de ella y se apoyó en el escritorio cruzando las piernas a la altura de los tobillos- que es lo que ha ocasionado ese cambio tan drástico de opinión?- Pregunto con lo que en su intento fuera una voz sorprendida, aunque él conocía a la perfección los motivos por los cuales Sakura se vio forzada a cambiar de opinión, pero él quería probarla hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a hacer para salvar a su recién construida empresa.

En ese momento un silencio se apodero de la oficina por su parte Sakura sentía la presión que estaba ejerciendo ese hombre sobre ella, pero ella no sabía lo divertida que veía la situación Shaoran Li, pues este era un hombre calculador y que no se detenía ante nada cuando ponía en la mira un negocio, pero más allá de eso el disfrutaba de la idea tan atractiva que representaba estar con ella más allá de las alianzas y de todo compromiso que él hubiese hecho.

-Pues estudie su historial como inversionista y me pareció sumamente interesante el hecho de que en todas las empresas en las que ha invertido, ninguna allá fracasado, así que eso me llevo a tomar la decisión- Opto por omitir todos los motivos personales que se avecinaban tras esa decisión, pues si entraba en detalles de lo de los laboratorios, no sabía y Shaoran Li podía echarse para atrás.

-Sabia decisión consultar sobre los inversionistas interesados, no se preocupe yo estoy totalmente interesado en realizar esta inversión, no como los laboratorios que decidieron no continuar – Esa respuesta realmente sorprendió a Sakura, pues ella no esperaba que él tuviese conocimiento sobre ese hecho, eso la llevo a interrogarse sobre cuantas cosas más sabría él –No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto, es sana investigación sobre mis compañeros socios, no es nada más allá de eso –Ella se sentía incomoda, no solo sabía cosas de sus empresa, también sabia como leer sus pensamientos y eso la desconcertó.- Mis condiciones son sencillas, primero invertiré un cierto capital en tu organización así que me arriesgare, pero necesito que todos los movimientos monetarios que se realicen, se realicen desde mi área contable, pues confió ciegamente en ellos, segundo tendré el 10% más que los otros socios sobre las acciones, eso me convierte en el socio mayoritario y ya después de mi sigues tu claramente y después el resto y tercero para comodidad en la toma de decisiones tu trasladaras a mis instalaciones tu área administrativa, este edificio es muy grande y seguro encontraras un piso libre, sino seguro podrás mover tus – En ese momento la miro exquisitamente de arriba abajo detallándose en cada parte de Sakura- Influencia con mis empleados para encontrar un piso libre.

-Esas son las condiciones?, Ser el socio mayoritario, que todo movimiento este bajo tu aprobación y que nos vengamos a tus instalaciones? –Sakura no sabía si sentirse ofendida por no le estaba sumistrando en ningún sentido autonomía a ella o si sorprendida porque quería que cediera a unas tres condiciones que a simple vista parecían sencillas.

-Me parece lo justo pues lo que iban a invertir tres empresas por separado las invertiré yo o mejor Corporación Li –Dijo esto en un tono seco y cortante dando a entender que era lo que él quería y que si no se cumplían estas condiciones no aportaría nada a su empresa, ante esto Sakura tenía que pensar rápido y así lo hiso, se levantó de su asiento y le extendió su mano derecha a Li la cual el tomo con una sonrisa de victoria entre sus labios.

-De acuerdo señor Li la otra semana todo mi equipo se estará mudando a sus instalaciones como lo solicito y seguro mi contador le suministrara todos los datos que tenemos hasta el momento para que su área contable quede totalmente enterada- Sakura quería verse como una mujer segura y de negocios pero evidentemente Shaoran Li no le dejaba ninguna opción

-Bueno señorita Kinomoto entonces se podrá comunicar con mi asistente Yamasaki para acordar todo lo que tiene que ver con el área contable y su traslado.

-Dígale que se ponga en contacto con mi asistente Chiharu la cual con mucho gusto solucionara todos los pormenores- En ese instante Sakura dio por finalizada la reunión y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de que ella pudiera salir escucho la voz de Li.

-Por cierto señorita Kinomoto, debo resaltar su excelente trabajo como modelo y como administradora – Se dirigió hacia ella y viéndola con una sonrisa de lado como ella se encontraba de sorprendida por sus palabras, cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla y ágilmente coloco una tarjeta justo enfrente del rostro de ella y añadió- Es mi numero personal, para que puedas comunicarte conmigo cuando quieras a la hora que quieras- Luego de esto se retiró hacia su escritorio y marco un número, Sakura salió rápidamente de la oficina y del edificio y se dirigió a su oficina.

Cuando Sakura ingreso a su oficina encontró a una Chiharu algo confundida y a una Tomoyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual no se aguantó y la abrazo rápidamente.

-Como te fue? – Pregunto en voz chillona la ojivioleta soltándola de su abrazo.

-Pues- Sakura tomo aire y no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente y en una voz chillona de la emoción le contesto a su amiga- No tenemos que correr la fecha de lanzamiento- casi grito esta frase

En ese momento Chiharu y Tomoyo saltaron de la emoción y la abrazaron fuertemente, las tres saltaron de la emoción sin soltarse de las manos.

-Tienes que contarnos todo – Dijo Chiharu

Sakura asintió y luego de que tomara un vaso de agua les conto detalle a detalle cada cosa que hablo con Li y como llegaron a un acuerdo sobre las instalaciones y sobre las acciones las chicas solo la veían y asentían pues aun no creían que realmente lograrían estrenar la marca cuando se los habían propuesto.

-Así que por eso me llamo un tal Yamasaki? –Dijo Chiharu a lo que dejo sorprendida Sakura pues no esperaba que todo fuera tan rápido.

Luego de eso Sakura arreglo unos detalles de por menores en la oficina y se dirigio a su casa pero cuando llego no esperaba ver lo que vio, cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento no solo estaba Naoko con Suky también estaba Yue, a Sakura se le helo la sangre y no pudo más que gritar

-YUE SUELTA A MI HIJA!- Grito Sakura dirigiéndose a Yue

-Olvidas que también es mi hija?- Le dijo Yue con la niña dormida profundamente en sus brazos – Además creo que no deberías gritar pues la niña se puede asustar y es evidente que extraña a su padre- En ese momento Sakura sentía en corazón a mil como había hecho para ingresar a su casa cuando Naoko sabía perfectamente que no debía dejarlo ingresar.

-Suelta a mi hija Yue- Le dijo en un tono amenazante

-Bueno- En ese momento se giró y se la entregó a Naoko la cual tomo rápidamente a la niña y la llevo a su alcoba – te la doy simplemente porque me das lastima Sakura, ya pronto la niña volverá a estar en su casa y tú te quedaras llorando, porque olvídate que te la dejare ver nuevamente- Esto lo dijo con odio y mucho resentimiento

-No deberías angustiarte tanto Yue, pues ya resolví el problema del cual tú me metiste así que no cantes victoria, porque tu dinero y tus influencias no sirven de nada.- Le dijo Sakura en forma segura y que no daba lugar a la duda pues ella tenía confianza en que todo esto era cierto.

Yue se aproximó a ella peligrosamente y ella retrocedió dos pasos, con la mala suerte de que se encontró con un muro detrás, lo que Yue aprovecho y la tomo de la barbilla y coloco un brazo a un lado acorralándola, para que no pudiera salir.

-Sakura, Sakura mi inocente Sakura, pero si eras un capullo cuando te encontré y mírate ahora toda una mujer, ya no queda casi nada de esa niña desprotegida y temerosa que se entregó a mí una noche ¿lo recuerdas?- Dijo esto a centímetros de la cara de ella, aunque ella solo respiraba agitadamente y volteo el rostro para evitar que el llegara a darle un beso como a ella sus intenciones se lo indicaban- Anda Sakura no discutamos, eso me hace daño, te quiero tener en mi cama con ese aroma que me vuelve loco- Yue estaba rozando su rostro con el de Sakura y ella se sentía indefensa ante ese hombre más fuerte y que la acorralaba- Recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos nuestros primeros años?, parís, milan, russia, todos esos viajes y lugares, anda Sak, no nos hagas esto- en ese momento Sakura lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que tenía y Yue reacciono con sorpresa

-No Yue, no volveré contigo, jamás te perdonare lo que me hiciste, eso fue humillante – Sakura sentía rabia de solo acordarse de lo que la llevo en definitiva a darse cuenta del hombre con el que estaba casada en ese momento

-BIEN SAKURA, SERA COMO TÚ QUIERAS- Yue tomo su abrigo de una de las sillas y se marchó no sin antes dar un portazo grande, lo que dejo un eco en todo el lugar.

Sakura quería llorar pero no se lo permitiría pues ella ya había llorado suficiente, en ese momento salió Naoko con las lágrimas en sus ojos y le menciono a Sakura que Yue se había hecho pasar por Eriol y que luego de que ella intento cerrarle la puerta él la amenazó con llevarse a Suky, Sakura comprendió y le dijo que no se preocupara, ahora más que nunca ella debía hacer algo para tener a Suky lejos de su padre, pero ya solo faltaban un mes para que por la orden del juez tuviese que entregar a Suky durante un mes completo a Yue.

Pero ya no quería pensar solo quería recostarse y estar tranquila, pues pronto iniciarían los cambios que solicito Shaoran para hacer el acuerdo y debía concretar una cita con Eriol para comentarle lo que paso el día de hoy y más importante si eso ayudaría a que el juez cambiase su decisión, así que tomo a Suky y sus llaves del auto y se dirigió al departamento de Eriol que seguramente ya estaría allí pues ya eran más o menos las ocho de la noche, así que viendo el camino por el que conducía y escuchando cantar a Suky transcurrió su camino hacia el departamento de Eriol.

OOOOOOOOOOOHHHH casi me desmayo lo juro, bueno la respuesta esto es simple, me emocione mucho y no pude evitar escribir el tercero rápidamente y me sentía mal por demorarme tanto en actualizar, así la conciencia jugo gran parte.

Nuevamente gracias chicas por su apoyo es muuuy importante para mi y pues esto cada vez esta mas emocionante Besos y sigan enviando sus Reviews ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia toma prestados los personajes de la serie Card Captor Sakura creada por el grupo CLAMP, es un universo alterno al de la historia verdadera solo tome "prestado" los nombres de esta fantástica serie.**

**Cap. 4**

-Tío Eriol!- Fue lo primero que escucho el inglés al abrir la puerta de su departamento, lo que le recordaba la relación que quería cambiar con Sakura, esa relación de amigos cercanos, de aquel hombre que siempre va a estar junto a ella sin importar nada de nada, siempre iba estar ahí, pero ahora que no estaba Yue él tenía todas las posibilidades y no agotaría ninguna, la niña seguía extendiéndole los brazos y al levantar la mirada de la niña vio la sonrisa de la madre de la niña, esa que habitaba todos sus pensamientos.

Tomo a Suky en sus brazos y la niña se aferró a él y a su conejo, su peluche favorito.

-Hola princesa como estas?, Como van esos números- Le dijo a la niña mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, lo que le provocó una gran sonrisa a Sakura al ver la escena tan conmovedora, pues estaba Eriol el hombre incondicional de su vida y Suky quien era su vida entera.

-Ya bien, quiero ver a pinel- dijo la niña refiriéndose al gato mientras se bajaba de los brazos del hombre-La niña inicio a correr hacia la habitación de Eriol, pues el Gato siempre estaba en la alcoba de este.

-Está muy hermosa- dijo esto mientras veía el camino que recorrió la niña anteriormente, luego vio a Sakura- Es igual a su madre y eso es una gran fortuna-Dijo esto mientras dejaba pasar a Sakura hacia la sala.

-Ah! Eriol no seas adulador- dijo totalmente apenada con una leve sonrisa, provocándole una sonrisa al hombre, pues él sabía que ella nunca cambiaria, jamás dejaría de ser tímida, así se mostrara totalmente segura y sin ataduras, él sabía cómo era la Sakura real.

-Qué curioso hoy pensaba visitarlas e invitarlas a cenar algo –En ese momento se dirigía hacia el lado donde se había sentado Sakura, tomo asiento de medio lado para poder mirarla, le encantaba mirar el sonrojo que le salía cada vez que ella lo veía a los ojos a él.

-Sí, pues la verdad es que teníamos varios días sin vernos y además Suky siempre quiere jugar con Spinel- dijo mientras se removía de forma incomoda en la silla por la proximidad que tenían

-Me entere de lo de los laboratorios lo lamento querida Sakura, si pudiera ayudarte seguro lo haría, pero no cuento con capital suficiente en este momento- mientras le tomaba la mano, se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, con absoluta tranquilidad.

-Sí, ya solucione ese inconveniente logre que la fecha de lanzamiento no se corra, seguirá siendo para dentro de un mes-su mirada era perdida he inevitablemente angustio al inglés quien la tomo por la barbilla, no se había dado cuenta que había agachado el rostro.

-Que pasa pequeña, ¿está todo bien?-sus ojos reflejaban mucha angustia, realmente él sabía que ella no estaba bien y eso le rompía el corazón.

-Es Yue - "_nuevamente Yue"_, pensó en ese momento, pero dejo que ella continuará – Él estuvo en mi casa más temprano y amenazo con quitarme a Suky –En ese momento ya ella no aguanto más las lágrimas y simplemente lloro, él por su parte la acuno entre sus brazos y la escucho suspirar largamente hasta que ya no lloro más.

-Sakura quiero que sepas que cumpliré mi promesa como sea, quiero que lo sepas, Suky no se ira de tu-guardo silencio un momento- nuestro lado-la tomo de los hombros para que lo viera al rostro- Te amenazo?- vio temblar los ojos verdes que tanto amaba y llenarse de lágrimas otra vez y sintió rabia- te juro que ese desgraciado me las va a pagar..-no pudo terminar la frase pues una niña irrumpió en el lugar

-Mami, pinel no tiene epota?-dijo la niña con el gato negro entre los brazos mientras el gato maullaba

-No cielo, Spinel no tiene esposa- dijo mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña y le acariciaba su cabello que era solo un poco más claro que el de ella1

-Pero a Spinel le gustaría tener compañía más seguido- Dijo Eriol mientras imitaba a la castaña, ganándose una mirada de la ojiverde y un sonrojo a la vez

-Mami puedo venir eguido para tugar con pinel?- Pregunto la niña de la forma más inocente, sobre la situación.

-Claro que puedes preciosa- dijo Eriol casi de inmediato, antes de cualquier respuesta por parte de la madre.

-Suky, hija pero incomodaríamos a tío Eriol- Dijo a forma de justificación del porque no

-Claro que no terto tio?- la niña insistía con el tema de ir a casa de Eriol de forma más constante.

-Por supuesto que no- en ese momento la niña se arrojó a los brazos de Eriol- bueno creo que debemos cenar algo no les parece?

-Uy sí! Tengo hambre mami- Dijo la niña de la forma más imprudente mientras los adultos reían por esto y la niña no entendía nada

Esa noche comieron en paz y rieron ante las ocurrencias esporádicas de Suky, en cuanto termino la cena la niña jugo otro rato más con el gato, hasta que este salió por la ventana y se desapareció, en ese momento Sakura se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y le agradeció a Eriol la hospitalidad y se marcharon dejando al inglés solo, en cuanto salieron se cerró la puerta casi que de forma inmediata apareció el gato entrando por una de las ventanas de la sala.

-Hola Spinel travieso- El gato maulló como si entendiera lo que sentía en ese momento- creo que debemos conseguirnos unas compañías femeninas, pues este apartamento de solteros ya no me gusta mucho- Eriol tomo asiento y el gato aprovecho para recostarse en las piernas de este y Eriol lo consintió y el gato rápidamente se durmió entre sus manos- Así que te dejo cansado Suky?, pues yo quisiera que Sakura tuviera las mismas atenciones conmigo que Suky contigo- se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y extendió lo brazos hasta que pudo ver el techo de su sala – Ay Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, creo que ya tome una decisión y esta vez no dejare que otra persona te arrebate de mi lado.

En la oficina de Cosméticos K ya todo estaba listo para el traslado Chiharu no dejaba de llar y de organizar todos los equipos que serían trasladados a las nuevas instalaciones, todo era un revuelo pues ella sabía que debía iniciarse todo ya si querían estar en menos de una semana instalados y funcionando, Sakura ingreso rápidamente a su oficina y se sentó a revisar las ultimas cosas sobre el lanzamiento, básicas como las imágenes a utilizar y todo lo relacionado con logística, Li había dado por entender en un correo electrónico que no desembolsaría el dinero hasta que no se encontrara en las instalaciones, así que debía moverse rápido.

-Sakura ya llegaron los técnicos para que los computadores sean desinstalado, ¿Los autorizas? –Le dijo Chiharu- Sakura asintió, dándole autorización para que ella los supervisara

Se quedó nuevamente sola y sintió que todos salían a su hora de almuerzo, pero ella no podía pues debía estar en casa con Suky dentro de pocas horas, así que continuo con su trabajo, tanto así que no noto cuando ingresaron a su oficina solo hasta que escucho un carraspeo, se sorprendió mucho al ver nuevamente de pie en su oficina a Sahoran Li pues realmente no lo esperaba.

-Creo, señor L…- no continuo pues recordó su conversación del día anterior- Shaoran que no debería tener la costumbre de sorprenderme de improvisto o por lo menos no tan seguido, para eso está mi asistente o..o…o- en ese momento miraba a todo lado solo por evitar la mirada de ese hombre que tanto la angustiaba- la puerta

-Bueno señorita Kinomoto le informo que su asistente no está- Se sintió tonta pues ella sabía que no estaba- y pues la puerta estaba abierta y la verdad se veía tan encantadoramente concentrada en su trabajo que no quise interrumpirla- en ese momento Sakura sintió que los colores subían de forma rápida, muy rápida al rostro.

-Cuénteme Shaoran a que ha venido?- menciono ella sin dejar de hacer lo que antes estaba haciendo

-Pues el día de ayer no discutimos temas importantes, le envié un correo, pero la verdad luego pensé que eran cosas que debemos hablar personalmente así que he venido a invitarla a tomar el almuerzo conmigo- Esta invitación logro paralizar por un instante a Sakura pues hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba almuerzos simplemente comía un emparedado o tomaba un café pero desde que se separó de Yue no había tenido mucho tiempo para nada pues estaba primero Suky.

-Lo siento Shaoran no podrá ser pues la verdad me dispongo a salir a resolver unos asuntos importantes así que si gusta mañana en horas de la mañana lo atenderé- puntualizo y como la primera vez que se vieron ella se levantó de su asiento, apago el ordenador y tomo su bolso, pero antes de cruzar la puerta Shaoran la tomo del codo y le impidió la salida

-Señorita Kinomoto si realmente quiere mi inversión en su empresa deberá tomar riesgos y uno de ellos es ir a almorzar conmigo hoy

-Así que no me está dando opción!- Puntualizo de forma certera Sakura

-Señorita Kinomoto tómelo como una junta de socios mayoritarios de último minuto- menciono de forma rápida

-Pues vera señor Li a diferencia entre usted y yo es que yo tengo más responsabilidades a parte del trabajo, así que el día de hoy no podrá ser la reunión- Sakura le dijo esperando que el entendiera que no podía ser la reunión ese día.

-Pues qué tal si me comenta que realizara y tal vez pueda combinar las dos cosas, pues yo comprendo lo que es tener más responsabilidades- Shaoran le sonio esperando que la situación mejorara

-Pues bien señor- en ese momento pensó en si decirle o no que tenía a su hija esperando por ella en ese momento- tengo a mi hija en casa y es de suma importancia que este con ella en ese momento.

-Pues bien tengo la perfecta solución que tal si yo te acompaño a tu casa y pues cuidas a tu hija y tan pronto como quede dormida tu y yo hablamos sobre negocios no te parece?- Sakura no sabía si lo mejor fuera aceptar o no esta propuesta- Nuevamente le recuerdo que entre más demore en tomar sus decisiones lo más seguro es que se demore tooodo el proceso.

-Está bien pero tendremos que ir en un taxi pues hoy no traje mi auto.

-No se angustie por suerte traje el mío- Shaoran extendió el brazo indicándole que podía salir primero

Los dos se subieron al auto y Sahoran condujo todo el camino, Sakura se limitaba a hablarle solo para darle las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de ella, nunca había sentido tan largo el trayecto de la oficina a la casa de ella.

-De acuerdo ya llegamos, voy a hablar con el portero para que lo deje entrar- Sakura se bajó del auto y en unos pocos instantes ya se encontraba Shaoran parqueando su auto, cuando este se bajó del auto Sakura supo ese hombre irradiaba, seguridad y fuerza en cada parte de su cuerpo, cuando se bajó Sakura pudo notar que se retiro la corbata y se dejó el saco y el gabán, pues era otoño y hacia mucho frio, con ese paso elegante, seguro y tranquilo al mismo tiempo la dejo simplemente sin habla a ella, sin aire sin nada.

-De acuerdo vamos a tu departamento para ordenar el almuerzo y concretar los temas.

Subieron al ascensor y Shaoran no dejaba de mirarla y ella intentaba por todos los medios ignorar la mirada de él pero era totalmente imposible.

-Llegamos- dijo ella en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta del departamento- ella timbro y Naoko salió a recibirla con la sonrisa habitual en ella

-Sakura llegar tarde, ya te iba a llamar hoy tengo exposición en la universidad

-Lo siento Naoko, te presento a mi nuevo socio Shaoran Li

-Un gusto Señor si me permite ya voy de salida- realizo una reverencia y se marcho.

-Que chica tan peculiar- Dijo Li en forma sarcástica mientras ingresaba al departamento pero no alcanzo a dar un paso cuando sintió un chillido en su pie, había pisado uno de los tantos juguetes que habían en el departamento en ese momento y fue entonces que sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón en el lado izquierdo y pudo verla la niña quien era solo un poco más blanca que su madre, un color castaño más claro, seguramente por la combinación de tonos de cabello de Tsukishiro y Sakura, recogido en dos pequeñas colitas a lado y lado, una mejilla manchada con un poco de pintura, en sus brazos llevaba un conejo blanco también manchado con pintura de mucho colores y con un vestido rosado que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas un pantaloncito blanco y unas baletas del mismo color del vestido, lo miraba con cara interrogante

-Tú no eres tío Eriol- La niña entrecerró sus ojos como si no pudiera verlo bien- Quien eres?

Shaoran se acurruco hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y poderla ver a los ojos, para asi responder la pregunta

-Yo soy Shaoran Li, un amigo de tu mamá- Le respondió en un tono pausando y tranquilo para no asustar a la niña, pero cuando miro a los ojos a la niña pudo ver que aunque exteriormente se parecía a la mamá en el interior tenía una suspicacia muy similar a la del papá

-Mamá tolo tiene a tío Eriol y a tías nadie más- dijo la niña en un tono serio.

-Bueno pues tal vez ella esta conociendo nuevas personas no te parece?

-No lo te

-Quien es tu amiguito blanco?

-El teñor tonejo- dijo la niña mientras se aferraba al peluche

-Suky porque estas tan sucia? – apareció de repente Sakura – Suky no molestes al señor ven aquí- la tomo de la mano y la niña aún seguía mirándolo mientras la mamá la llevaba a lo que parecía la habitación de ella luego de unos instantes Sakura salió

-Lo siento Shaoran ella es muy curiosa con las visitas

-No está bien, ella es encantadora y se parece mucho a ti- dijo esto tranquilamente y Sakura casi que se acostumbraba a sus comentarios

-Gracias aunque tiene el temperamento de Yue, que deseas almorzar?

-Mami!- Se escuchó la voz de Suky desde el fondo

Sakura se retiró de inmediato y luego salió ella con Suky en una mano y el "teñor tonejo" de la otra.

-Bien Shaoran si fueras tan amable de ordenar por mi te lo agradecería- hablaba sin mirarlo simplemente ella estaba concentrada en el llanto de Suky.

-Ma..mi..teñor..tonejo..no quiere bañar..el enfermo- la niña no paraba de llorar y de hipar al hablar

-Suky el señor conejo debe bañarse o no podrá jugar contigo.

-NOOO!- grito la niña mientras lloraba más y más

-Déjame intentar algo si?- se acercó a Shaoran y le toco el hombro de forma gentil a lo que Sakura accedió- Suky hermosa no llores-la niña casi que automáticamente paro de llorar- Mira lo que pasa es que el "teñor tonejo"- Sakura casi ríe ante el tono de Shaoran, la niña por otro lado si se rio un poco dentro de sus lágrimas, Shaoran tomo las manos de la niña suavemente y la miro a los ojos pues él estaba acurrucado a su altura- debe bañarse o se enfermara y no podrá salir a comer helado hoy- le acaricio la mejilla a la niña y la niña sonrio asintió y miro a la Sakura que no salía del asombro que tenia de ver a ese hombre tan grande y tan fuerte teniendo ese comportamiento tan dócil y tan tierno con su hija.

-Mami- llamo la niña a su madre- Teñor tonejo se va a banar- extendió la niña al conejo a la mama y esta asintió y tomo el peluche- voy a ver munetos.-abrazo a Shaoran y luego a Sakura y se marchó a la habitación.

-Gra..gracias- Sakura no podía salir del asombro que tenia de la situación que acababa de ver- yo …la verdad …es que- en ese momento Shaoran le puso un dedo en la boca

-Sakura, cálmate yo manejo estas situaciones a la perfección, tengo muchas sobrinas de mis cuatro hermanas así que no me es complicado- aún seguían de rodillas en el suelo de la sala y el silencio era totalmente incomodo

-Gracias igualmente, a veces no sé qué hacer, así que gracias- guardo silencio y se levantó del suelo y luego se levantó Shaoran

-Señorita Kinomoto la puedo llamar ahora si por su nombre?-Esa pregunta la sorprendió más de lo que esperaba- Dado que ya la llame hace un instante por su nombre y al parecer no le molesto

-Pues la verdad no me sentiría cómoda así que prefiero que no-Shaoran asintió y luego comprendió que ganarse la confianza de ella no sería fácil

-Mami, mami, mami, mami- salió la niña corriendo.

-Dime linda- Sakura tomo a la niña y la alzo en sus brazos

-Mami me avitas cuando talgamos a tomer helado con el teñor tonejo?- Eso sí que sorprendió más a Sakura pues no recordaba la promesa que Shaoran le había hecho a su hija y eso sí que es un problema prometerle algo a Suky Tsikishiro.

-Iremos en cuanto el señor conejo este seco...-fue interrumpida

-O podemos ir luego de que tu mamá y yo almorcemos iremos de inmediato- se acercó a la mujer y a la niña y las miro en ese orden, la imagen era de un cuadro familiar muy acogedor que por un instante llego a incomodar a la mujer

-Bueno- la niña se bajó y se retiró nuevamente a la alcoba.

-Bueno creo que es momento de almorzar y de hablar sobre lo que vino a hablar conmigo Shaoran- Sakura tomo el teléfono ordeno la comida y luego cuando llego la comida se almorzaron y hablaron sobre los temas importantes de la nueva alianza que harían como socios.

Espero les guste chicas

Gracias por todos los bonitos mensajes que me dejaron.


End file.
